


Blood Red

by phantisma



Category: Angel/Bones Crossover
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a killer out on the streets and he’s wearing the face of an FBI agent.  He’s cruel, tortures his victim before he drains them of blood.  What happens when that FBI agent finally finds him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Red

He’d seen a lot of crazy things in his time, heard a lot of stories that made no sense. It was his job to find the truth.

So when cops showed up at his door at two in the morning, with a dead body with the blood drained from it and a picture of his face covered in blood from a security camera, Seeley Booth figured it was one more mystery to solve. One more fucked up situation that he would find the answer to.

When that one body became three and the torture and mutilation was horrific, Agent Seeley Booth began to be afraid that this was one that would get away. The evidence for each crime was pretty straight forward. The man was his height, his build, and had his face and he left his victims in public places. He wanted them to be found.

The only reason he wasn’t behind bars was that the last two happened while he was with witnesses. Instead he was disobeying orders and looking for the man who was wearing his face.

He didn’t believe in vampires. And he kept telling himself that as he prowled the dark streets. Bones was working on the bodies, and she’d find a logical explanation. She always did.

Although he wasn’t sure what the logical explanation was for two puncture wounds in the neck, no blood left in the body and the immense amount of torture.

He didn’t believe in vampires, but as he came up against the end of a dark alley and a shadow loomed over him, he prayed it was the truth. He turned slowly, his eyes scanning for escape routes.

“You know…I got tired of waiting for you to find me.”

Booth brought the gun up. “Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees.” He took two steps closer. “I will shoot you.”

The man laughed. Even his voice was similar, deeper maybe…darker. “No doubt you will. In fact, I expect it. Doesn’t matter.”

He took aim, pulled the trigger. It hit him in the shoulder and he staggered backward a step, two…then laughed again. “Oh…ow.”

“I said, get down on your knees and put your hands on your head.”

“What? Like this?” He dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his head. “Make you feel better? Gonna come cuff me now?”

“I’m placing you under arrest.” Booth whipped out his handcuffs with the hand not holding his gun and crossed the remaining distance. As he got closer he could see the resemblance was uncanny. His distraction cost him. One big hand knocked his gun away, the other closed around his throat and pushed him into the brick wall.

“I don’t think so.” The man leaned in close, sniffing. “I think I’m going to enjoy this.”

He dropped Booth to his knees and pulled his hands behind him, handcuffing him before dragging him to his feet.

 

He realized when he woke that he was sitting, his hands secured behind the chair that held him. The man paced around, waiting for him to come to. His lower lip was swollen and his left ear was ringing, but judging from the conditions of the bodies they’d found, this was only beginning.

“What kind of a name is Seeley anyway?”

He worked his jaw, trying to loosen it up a bit.

“Bit girly if you ask me.”

“What’s yours then?” Booth asked.

“Angelus.”

“Angel of Death.” Booth muttered.

“I like that. See, you already understand me.”

“I understand that you’re a psychotic killer.”

Angelus smiled. “I’m an artist…a poet…” His face…shifted, his eyes yellow, his forehead swollen and bumpy. He came closer, straddled Booth’s legs, grinding his groin against Booth’s. “A vampire.”

“The-there’s no such thing.” Booth said, closing his eyes as Angelus licked his face.

“No?”

Booth gasped as teeth sank into his throat. He could feel the blood pouring into the mouth that sucked greedily at the opening. When it left his skin, it clamped down over his mouth, fingers pulling on his chin to open it. The taste of blood…his own blood…filled his mouth and with it Angelus’ tongue.

“Now…the act of feeding is a sensual one, Seeley.” Angelus ground against him. “I can see you recognize that already.”

“Get off me.”

“Oooh…tough boy.” Angelus stood, pacing away. “That’s okay. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll see things my way.”

Angelus paced away, collected tools from around the run down shack, placing them on the table beside Booth where he could watch. “You can yell if you want. I like the noise.” He sauntered back twirling a knife between his fingers. “Crying is fine too…I promise, I won’t think any less of you.”

Right, like he’d give this….thing the pleasure. He set his jaw and looked away. The knife was near his face, ghosting over his chin. He swallowed and kept his eyes focused on a stain on the floor a few feet away. The cold metal pressed against his throat, dipped under his collar. He bit down on the rising panic.

Instead of cutting skin, Angelus pulled the blade through the fabric of his shirt, leaving it in tatters. Booth felt it the moment his eyes fell on the gold crucifix against his skin.

“Ah, a Catholic boy?” He pushed the jewelry around with the edge of the knife. “Think it will protect you from me, eh Seeley?”

He really didn’t like the way the bastard said his name. “What does your little coroner friend say about that?”

Booth’s eyes snapped back to his. He laughed and shrugged a little. “I have to admit, she was who I originally wanted….her and that hot little Asian chick…Can you picture them all naked and writhing around together, all covered in blood?” Angelus looked him over and shook his head. “No, I bet you can’t.”

He stalked closer, leaning over Booth. His breath smelled of cigarettes and blood. “Then I saw you.” He gripped Booth’s jaw and turned his head to the side, licking over his cheeks. “You…you were too good to pass up.”

He put the knife down and reached for something else…Booth couldn’t see clearly with Angelus in his face. “It would have been enough that you looked like me…but FBI?” He laughed and stuck something pointy into Booth’s thigh. Booth bit his lip as Angelus leaned on it. “I’m going to love breaking you…fucking you…bleeding you…” He lifted a screwdriver, blood dripping down it. “Mmm…blood red...my favorite color.”

 

He was naked now…bleeding still from any number of wounds…shaking from blood loss and trauma…His face was pressed against the hard wood of the table, his ass exposed, plugged…with God only knew what.

He shook, his legs spread wide, tied down to the table. His cock was hard, despite everything…and the monster was there, between his legs…feeding.

Booth could feel his tongue laving gently over the bite in his thigh, then his lips closed over it and he sucked…his cock twitched with each pull. His hands petted down the back of his leg and Booth groaned.

He’d sworn he wouldn’t come…not like this…but each time his mouth touched his skin, he came that much closer. It wouldn’t take much.

Angelus shifted, moved to his other leg, touching, licking…looking for the perfect spot. He bit and Booth moaned. Maybe he’d bleed out before he embarrassed himself any more. Angelus pulled with his teeth in his flesh, bit and drank…and almost as an after thought, he touched Booth’s aching cock.

He felt his face flush with shame as he came and Angelus laughed and came out from under him, standing, grinning…leering…

“All this torture has me horny. You ready for me?”

His hands plucked out the plug and Booth heard a zipper. He struggled weakly, but there was no where to go. The dick that pushed into his was oddly cold…Angelus fucked into him, laid over him. Booth shivered. “Like it, Seeley?”

His head was swimming, his heart sluggish. This was how he was going to die. Not what he’d expected.

Fingers dug into a wound in his shoulder…the screwdriver maybe. “Pay attention Seeley, or we’ll have to start all over.”

He groaned. Angelus laughed as he came inside him and pulled away. Blood dripped down his legs, hot compared to the come dripping now from his ass. He tried to follow his tormentor’s movements, but it was too much and the darkness swallowed him.

 

The ropes were gone. The filthy mattress under him reeked of blood and sweat and urine. He knew he should be trying to escape…but he couldn’t…and he couldn’t understand it. Angelus approached, He was wearing leather pants and a long leather jacket. He’d been gone…though Booth couldn’t think where. He squatted down, one hand reaching out to touch his face gently. “Still here Seeley?” His voice was oddly soft, his skin strangely flushed.

It made him…glow...made him…warm.

“She was a pretty young thing…didn’t even put up a fight. Drank her down and left her in an alley.”

Booth blinked as he realized that he was warm because he’d killed…wondered when he’d finally kill him. Angelus seemed to follow his train of thought. “Oh, I’m not going to kill you, Seeley…I kind of like you.”

He stuck a leather gloved finger into his mouth and Booth sucked at it. “You want to suck on something, Seeley?” His zipper was down, his cock standing out against the black leather and he pulled Booth down. “Be a good boy and I’ll make you come again.” Angelus purred as he opened his mouth and took him in. “That’s my good boy.”

Angelus lifted Booth’s arm, his mouth settling over his wrist. He waited while Booth sucked and licked and just before Angelus came, he bit, drinking harshly and Booth came all over himself. Angelus pushed him away and laughed. “You know…this has been fun Seeley…but I’m bored with this town…I could take you with me…” He turned to look, and Booth was shaking at the thought…or maybe it was at the thought of being left behind.

Angelus beckoned him. He couldn’t stand anymore…so he crawled, his body screaming in protest. Angelus fisted a hand in his hair when he was close enough, lifting him from the floor. “I could make you like me…keep you my broken little boy forever…” He chuckled. “That would amuse Spike. I could let him play with you…work out all his aggression toward me…and Dru…ah, Dru…the things she could teach you about pain…and pleasure…”

He was staring, looking into Booth…and Booth didn’t know what it was he saw. Finally, he dropped Booth and strode away, kicking something shiny and gold toward him. “Have your trinket back. Maybe your God hasn’t abandoned you completely. Maybe someone will find you before you die from blood loss, or exposure.”

He was gathering his things. He was leaving. Booth curled up, cradling the crucifix to him. He was going to live. Angelus bent over him. “Maybe I’ll stop by and see you again sometime.” He whispered it, and then he was gone.

Gone.

 

 

The hospital room was quiet and Seeley Booth wasn’t sure he licked the sound. There were flowers and balloons. The place was clean. White. On the table by his bed, a small gold crucifix lay. Brennan had found it at the crime scene and brought it to him, once she’d cleaned the blood off it.

She’d said that she hoped it brought him peace.

He didn’t tell her that it never would again.

He didn’t tell her a lot of things.

Everything he had ever believed had been ripped away. Lies…half-truths…and the nightmare had turned out to be true. He wasn’t sure how to live with that…wasn’t sure what to do to make it right again.

His hand ghosted over the bandage on his neck, pressed lightly against the wound. His cock responded, hardened, ached. He sighed and dropped his hand. He would never be the same.

He brushed a hand over the gold chain, pushed it into the drawer. He didn’t want to look at it any more. He wanted to go home and start putting his life back together.

He looked up as a candy striper opened the door, a giant bouquet of blood red roses in her hands. “Another delivery, Mr. Booth.” She set the flowers down on the table and brought him the card.

He took it from her and waited until she left the room. “Blood Red. A.”


End file.
